


Ostatnia część planu (Sevrich)

by Rdktv



Series: Stare fanfiki, serio. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Not Beta Read, Severin to troskliwy miś tylko się nie przyznaje, pierwszy sevrichowy fanfik po polsku na ao3, pozdrawiam Misę i Gabi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdktv/pseuds/Rdktv
Summary: Richard i Severin nie mają innego wyboru, jak uczestniczyć w wielkiej grze Jima.Fluff z angstowym zakończeniem.





	Ostatnia część planu (Sevrich)

"Richard Brook" czuł na sobie palące, pełne nienawiści spojrzenie Sherlocka.  
Holmes mógł znieść popis w Tower, pokaz bezkarności w sądzie, nawet tę cholerną, baśniową oprawę, ale teraz... Wszystko ułożyło się w całość, bo to - to było coś godnego Moriarty'ego.

Biedny, godny pożałowania aktor ukrywający się u podrzędnej dziennikarki. Każdy element jego historii, która czekała tylko, aż Riley ją opublikuje, pasował do siebie tak idealnie, że Sherlock mimo woli musiał docenić kunszt przeciwnika- dla którego cała ta sytuacja była testem zdolności aktorskich, a poza tym udowadniała, że Holmes jest zbyt roztrzęsiony, by zauważać oczywiste rzeczy.

Naprawdę patrzył na Richarda Brooka, a nie Jima Moriarty'ego.

\---

\- ...tak naprawdę Jim dawał mi wiele innych nazwisk, ale tego będę się trzymał przez następne... AU! - wrzasnął, szarpiąc nogą.  
Severin mocniej zacisnął dłoń na drobnej kostce i przeniósł równie chłodne, co niewzruszone spojrzenie na mężczyznę. I tak należał mu się, jak powtarzał sobie w duchu, medal za wytrwałość, bo był to chyba pierwszy raz, gdy tak długo wytrzymał w spokoju w towarzystwie półnagiego ~~Jamesa~~ Richarda.  
\- Mów dalej - polecił ze spokojem, nie przerywając zakładania opatrunku.  
Brook z sykiem wypuścił powietrze z płuc, odchylając głowę na bluzie Severina złożonej pod jego głową. Przez chwilę próbował skupić się na jej przyjemnym zapachu.  
\- Powiedziałem już wszystko, co i tak wiedziałeś. Znamy ten plan na pamięć. Zresztą mam już dosyć jego pomysłów - burknął z niezadowoleniem, obracając się na bok i składając ręce pod głową. Młodszy Moran ze zrozumieniem pogładził opuchniętą skórę pod warstwą bandaży.  
\- Możesz mi opowiedzieć, jak do tego doszło - zachęcił, za co został spiorunowany spojrzeniem.  
\- Pięć razy powiedziałem ci, dlaczego ją skręciłem.  
\- Wybacz. Fragment o spadaniu z balkonu jest zbyt zabawny.  
Drobniejszy z mężczyzn szarpnął uszkodzoną nogą, próbując nakierować ją na Severina. Moran uchwycił ją w porę, nim zdołał tego pożałować.

  
Richard ponownie westchnął ciężko.  
\- Przez następne kilka miesięcy będę Brookiem. Tak dla podtrzymania tego przedstawienia.  
\- I będziesz zatrzymywał się u dziennikarskiej suki.  
\- Rin, doprawdy... - spojrzał na Morana z rozbawieniem rozświetlającym jego ciemne oczy. Severin pomyślał, jak bardzo jest wdzięczny, że nie wyglądały tak przerażająco, jak pozbawione emocji spojrzenie jego brata.  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny? Sebastian też nie był zadowolony z planu z Molly.  
\- Jeśli powiesz jeszcze raz imię mojego brata, kiedy jesteś nagi od pasa w dół...  
\- Serio? Na Jima działa to chyba odwrotnie.  
Przez twarz snajpera przebiegło najpierw zdumienie, później zniesmaczenie, po czym skrzywił się i zmarszczył brwi. Młodszy Moriarty obserwował te zmiany z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem.  
\- Nie, Rich, daj spokój. Oni nie...  
\- O-czy-wiście... - powiedział przeciągle. Obracając się na plecy i odchylając głowę wpatrzył się w sufit, kontynuując niewinnym głosem: - A ja wcale nie słyszałem wczoraj tego, co słyszałem.

  
Severin, mimo wszystkich wysiłków, by opatrunek nie trzymał się tak, jak powinien, skończył owijać kostkę bandażem i z westchnieniem przykrył ją kocem zapomnianym gdzieś w rogu łóżka. Jeszcze zanim odsunął się, by odłożyć apteczkę, musnął ustami blade udo. Młodszy Moriarty uśmiechnął się, wyciągając do niego rękę.  
Moran przyjął ją bez wahania, przemycając między krótkimi pocałunkami mało przerażającą groźbę:  
\- Następnym razem ugryź się w język, albo ja to za ciebie zrobię.  
Jego wargi zadrżały przyjemnie, gdy Richard cicho się zaśmiał. - Nie mogę się doczekać.  
I chociaż zdecydowana większość jego ciała błagała, żeby pozbawić Richarda reszty ubrań, składającej się wyłącznie z za dużej koszulki snajpera, Severin odsunął się niechętnie i przysiadł na skraju łóżka, plecami do chłopaka.  
\- Nie dziś. Muszę niedługo wyjść. Interesy Jima.  
Brunet zmarszczył brwi, opierając się na łokciach.  
\- Znienawidzony plan jest ważniejszy ode mnie?  
Moran z premedytacją go zignorował, poświęcając całą swoją uwagę bezcelowemu zmienianiu ułożenia bandaży w apteczce. Czuł, jak materac lekko zapada się pod ciężarem Richarda, gdy ten przysunął się bliżej.

  
\- Przestań... - mruknął w nagie, opalone ramię, łaskocząc kark mężczyzny kosmykami włosów. Nie miał ochoty znowu myśleć o całym tym planie, nie teraz, kiedy był o kilka centymetrów od bezpiecznych objęć Severina. - Jim osiągnął to czego chciał. Mówił mi, że została jeszcze jedna rzecz i możemy zapomnieć o Sherlocku i Londynie.  
Snajper obrócił się, jednym spojrzeniem dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest tego taki pewien. W odwecie Brook jednym ruchem wsunął się przed niego i bez skrępowania sadowiąc się między jego nogami, oparł głowę na ramieniu blondyna. Ręka Severina machinalnie powędrowała na jego włosy.  
\- Hej, Rin-Rin - młodszy Moran utkwił w nim wzrok, próbując wyrazić w nim możliwie jak najwięcej dezaprobaty wobec takiego bezczeszczenia jego imienia. Aktor bez przejęcia musnął jego usta. - Wrócimy do naszego domu w Irlandii.  
Severin zamknął oczy bo, naprawdę, jedynym co powstrzymywało go od zaaranżowania spotkania głowy Jima z najbliższą ścianą, było właśnie to. Ich mała posiadłość na północy Irlandii, gdzie mógłby zapomnieć o cholernym Holmesie i tym pieprzonym przedstawieniu. Richard znów starałby się o angaż. On zarabiałby tak, jak do tej pory.  
\- Tylko jedna rzecz, tak? - zapytał wyraźnie zmęczonym głosem, pozwalając, by Richard splótł palce ich dłoni.  
Brook otworzył sennie oczy, pokiwał głową i z pełnym spełnienia westchnieniem wtulił się w ramiona Severina.  
\- Ostatnia część jego planu. Później już nic - powiedział, a Moran z jakiegoś powodu poczuł, że to zdanie można zinterpretować na zbyt wiele sposobów.

\---

Kilka dni później, patrząc na ciało na dachu szpitala, Severin zrozumiał, jak okrutny naprawdę potrafił być Jim.


End file.
